Accidental Pride
by Jhaede
Summary: Sequal to Disorientation, Ichigo returns after two years with a little surprise, will you journey with the Mews to find out the mystery behind it? Completed but available for others to carry on with disclaimer!
1. The Misleading Return

**Disorientation: Accidental Pride**

**Chapter One: The Misleading Return**

A blonde-haired man sat at a table in a pink smothered café, his dazzling silver-blue eyes snapped left to right as he read the information before him. He glanced up only for a second to acknowledge the presence of his café's chef and his best friend. The man was eighteen now, although he was so young he seemed to have aged over the past few years. He had shadowy bags under his eyes and hardly spoke to anyone nowadays – not that he did much before.

"Ryou, I have had a call from Ichigo."

The bush of blonde hair shot upwards at this name…Ichigo. How he had missed her, she had written a letter that broke his heart only two years before, also his crime-alien-fighting team; Tokyo Mew Mew. Despite the fact she had left them all for a reason unknown to them, he never forgot her. Finding his place and remaining calm he spoke back to his best friend.

"What did she want, Keiichiro? Why has Ichigo called?" His voice cracked at Ichigo's name and his head sank.

"She's coming home."

"Home?"

"Here, to Café Mew Mew." Keiichiro smiled, a spark of joy in his eyes, he hoped that there would be one in Ryou's. Instead, the young adult merely got up and went to his room when a young girl entered wearing an orange uniform of the Café bounded in.

"Ichigo is coming home, na no da?!" she screamed at Keiichiro. Pudding was now ten years old, yet she still seemed to be that energetic little girl they had come to love and know.

"Yes, Pudding. She says she will arrive within the hour, actually, I took the call fifty-five minutes before hand so she'll be here soon. She says she has a 'surprise' for us and not to freak out.

"Na no da? A surprise? Oh onee-chan what could it possibly be?!" she bounded to the door and peered out the window awaiting her beloved friend.

* * *

"Mama."

A girl about aged sixteen with long red hair turned to face a small toddler outstretching its arms in a want for a hug.

"Hey there, Keiichigo!" she picked up the small toddler and hugged her tightly.

"Mama." The only thing the young toddler could say was 'Mama' it hadn't learnt much else. Her mother walked up a clean street and sighed, the child peered up at her in confusement.

"It's been a long time, Kei. I wonder if they'll have forgotten me all together…" by they she only meant one person, but Keiichigo didn't know that.

She stood before two big pink doors and pushed one open, greeted by a bouncy ten year old.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN! YOU ARE HOME! What's that, na no da? A baby cousin? Sister?"

Just as Pudding asked all this Ryou came down the stairs his eyes widened at the sight and he stepped slowly towards her when Keiichigo spoke out a word he'd never thought to hear.

"Dada!"

* * *

**A/N**

Hi! You must be thinking, "Core blimey! When she says she's not going to be writing...SHE JOKES!" Well you thank KKKO for that considering I am NOT kissing 3 thousand Masayas. I have a boyfriend, so you can stuff off!!!!! And KKKO you can kiss him 3 thousand times because I updated faster than YOU! Respect your elders even if it is 2 days more! Giggle.


	2. Genes

**Accidental Pride**

**Chapter Two: Genes**

**A/N**

_ Ok, a lot of people have been asking about this and Keiichigo means Rasberry. I think...well it should! But she get's called Kei a lot so doesn't really matter, and there is NO Keiichiro x Ichigo in this couple is like...eh? No only Ryou and Ichigo. DON'T INSULT ME SO!

* * *

_

Ichigo had never seen Ryou's face go so pale so quickly, his eyes widened and time seemed to freeze altogether.

"Kei...Ryou's not your Dad, you know that."

"DADA!" Kei stamped her foot and pouted at Ichigo, leaving her mother to sigh.

"Now, Kei...you know that...daddy...is...is..." Kei blinked at her mother dumbfoundedly. "Ehm...well...you know that Ryou is not your father! Nobody is!" Ichigo's heart sank and felt a dread of guilt as Kei's eyes filled with tears.

"Dada..." Keiichigo wanted a father badly, she could tell her 'mama' was so tired of having to deal with everything. Ichigo swallowed, and looked up to the rest of the people, confused and shocked at the whole ordeal.

"I...can't explain." She winced as Ryou's eyes looked downwards and headed to the security of his room, Pudding peered at Ichigo and started to fiddle with Kei's red hair that was tied in plaits. "I shouldn't have come back, should I?"

"Nonsense Ichigo-san...you just...surprised us that's all." Keiichiro smiled. "What is her name, Ichigo?"

"Keiichigo...it means Rasberry."

"Ah, I see. Well hello there little lady and welcome to our cafe." took Kei's hand and shook it gently whilst using his beaming smile. Pudding was still messing with Kei's hair pulling faces of wonder and annoyance as she messed with it.

"Pudding-san?"

"Yes onee-san?" Ichigo smiled at Pudding, and tears nearly came to her eyes but didn't, she'd done some growing up. It had been a long time since she heard the loveable pudding be herself, to be called onee-san was more than a fair welcome home.

"Could you please take care of Kei? I need to speak to...Shirogane."

"HAI!" Pudding picked up Kei and wandered off, Ichigo knew she could trust her as Pudding had a baby sister of her own. Ichigo took a breath and started up the stairs, in the corner of her eye she saw Keiichiro give her a grim look.

A burst through his door interrupted his thinking as his room became lonely no more. Stood before him was a female a bit smaller than him with long red hair, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, although she was simple, she was perfect.

"Actually wearing something for once?" she grinned, it slowly faded as the silence was un-disturbed by a reply. "Look, I'm sorry Kei said that...she just wants a father badly and...I can't exactly give her that..."

"You have a daughter...and you're sixteen...?"

"Ryou, you know the only possible way of that and I don't even remember it happening. It certainly wasn't on purpose but hey, she grows on you quickly."

"You abandoned me...after all...we've been through, after your promise you just...left."

"I'm sorry Ryou, I was depressed and...you know what...no more excuses...what I did was wrong and hurtful but I had no choice...I was backed into this corner I couldn't get out of, so confused with everything and..." she never finished as she sighed.

"Yeah...sure Ichigo...whatever."

"Ryou please! Don't do this to me-"

"After what you so justly did to ME? You wrote a letter that broke my heart, after six years I had finally found the girl I once loved and never stopped, I had seen her nearly die countless times, go off with someone else...the only family I could have ever had left."

"You have Keiichiro-"

"And you have your daughter and your father."

"Actually...he suffered from a heart attack a week ago...it's why I left and came back I was hoping..." Ichigo choked knowing what she was saying was too much after the betrayal she gave.

"Hoping what, Ichigo? We could be together? Well excuse me but it's a bit hard considering you seemed to have had a relationship and gotten a pretty big result out of it!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS! I don't even know how I got her! I just found myself more emotional, tired and hungry a few days after I went on holiday. My father noticed it too and everything just turned horrible..." Ichigo found herself with tears down her cheeks but she didn't care, two years ago she felt pain as she witnessed the murder of her mother, nobody even knew that yet. But Ryou was going too soon.

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead, don't you remember?"

"Ichigo...it's been two years, even if you did tell me I can't remember!"

"Well all I know is that I still...I still love you." Her voice cracked and she fiddled with the ring on her finger. "But I suppose I'll have to sort this out by myself...a lot of teenage mothers do that, right? No big deal..." the red head turned the handle and went downstairs to her daughter leaving Ryou in angst when he suddenly realised something.

"If she has a daughter...does it posses the gene...?" his eyes widened. "ICHIGO WAIT!"


	3. Memorial

**Accidental Pride**

**Chapter Three: Memorial**

_Dedicated to Stephan, I'll always be here._

* * *

Ryou glanced up from his lap and watched Ki gurgle happily as the matured Ichigo picked her up. 

"Have you scared Pudding away already?" she patronizingly questioned her little one. Kiichigo just beamed and clapped her hands.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Yes, what is it, trouble?"

"Dada!" Kiichigo pointed to Ryou sitting down with his raised eyebrow from the toddler's comment.

"No Kii that's ...oh what's the point." She put her daughter down to continue playing with her bricks. Ryou had let her stay here for a while until she could find her own place. Ryou was going to tell Ichigo about her daughter's possible genes but decided against it. The sixteen-year-old handled children quite easily, Ryou wasn't sure whether it was maternal instincts or it was how she'd always been, all her knew was it made him love her even more.

"Ichigo?..." Ryou started

"Hai?" Her brown eyes snapped up to look at him, big and bold, full of happiness yet an ironic depressant deep inside.

"I...ehm..." Ryou was lost, he had no idea what to say, he had to speak or he would look foolish. Ryou Shirogane never looked foolish – not if he could help it. "What happened to your Dad?" he expected Ichigo to suddenly be depressed and angry but she simply shrugged.

"He had a heart attack after a car crash from the shock of killing someone and the stress from Ki, so the doctors said."

"Did you have a funeral"?

"No, not even for..." She trailed off as Ryou didn't know about her Mother still, but Shirogane wasn't stupid. He'd figured that out long ago. The disappearance of Masaya could have been possible to her actions but wouldn't her mother take Ki as her own and be portrayed as Ichigo's sister? She could certainly pass for it.

"Then let's have one?"

"What?"

"If not for you then for Kiichigo she has lost her grandparents you know." He took extra care to put emphisis on the 'S', Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and anger then dropped back down with sadness. She walked to Ryou slowly and hugged him tightly muttering words Ryou couldn't make out but he pretty much knew what they were. She knew he would push her way but in the end, he never did.

* * *

**After the Funeral**

Dressed in the darkness of mourning the former mew and her former boss stood before a grave. Kiichigo was beneath them, fiddling with the grass acting like everything was perfec tly normal.

"Goodbye..." Ichigo choked, the ceremony had torn her down but she mad a promise not to cry. Pick up Kiichigo she took a flower and laid it on the floor, closing her eyes the orphan rembered. How strange if they were alive now her Dad would be yelling about not holding Ki right or to find a husband rich and un-perverted but no man was good enough for his little girl, where as her mum would want him cute known for a long time and loved her no matter what. Then she realised...

I'm found him mum...dad...but after what I did to him, he doesn't deserve me not after what I did to him. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her, bringing her close. She rested her head against Ryou and even Kiichigo calmed down. From across the street whom they did not notice sat a young girl with short purple hair, bows and all.

"Aww, what a cute family. Shame he's not the father 'ey Roho?" She turned her head towards the darkness behind her.

"Yes, Milly...quite..." the darkness never stopped looking at Ichigo as two blood red eyes appeared staring...

_A/N Blargh write this at school lunchtime it's not quite what I wanted but I can't be bothered writing again. Thankyou to the person who told me how to spell Kiichigo! And my other account The New Mews should be updated if not, very soon!_


	4. Rewind And Freeze

**Accidental Pride**

**Chapter Four: Innocence**

I sat at the ice frosted window staring blankly as the snow fell from the white sky. Ki was running around happily with Pudding whilst Keiichiro was preparing the New Year's Eve feasting for later. This year has probably been the strangest, I still don't know if things with Ryou are alright. Most likely not. He seems to have aged yet still remain as handsome as he was before. Twiddling with my ring on my finger I began to think, were we really meant to be together? A friend of mine told me, couples meant to be together go through the same things as other couples, difference is, they can get through it; I'm no so sure we will.

"Mama. Pudding nandu!" Nandu was Ki's new word, she picked up it from Na no da but couldn't pronounce it it properly.

"Yes, Ki, go play with Pudding."

"Nandu?" Ki tilted her head at her mother, just that moment Ryou came down the stairs and seeing Ki retreated back up. "DADDY!"

"Nothing gets past you does it, Kiddo?"

"Nandu!"

"Yeah yeah, nandu to you too."

I smirked to myself, maybe it would be fun to fiddle with Ryou's mind. Kiichigo's was already decided and there was no changing the child's mind.

"Hey, Ichigo? Has Ki grown?" Ryou raised a light blond eyebrow as he lifted the toddler up and indeed, she had grown at least two inches already.

"Baby Ki grow big strong because she eats her vegtables!"

I gave Ryou a strange look, the child hates vegtables. Perhaps she had been hanging around Keiichiro too much, he made food so good nobody could give in to its power.

"Na no da! Ki, want to watch me perform on my ball?" Pudding beamed her monkey smile.

"Nandu!" hopping down from Ryou she chased after Pudding as I continued to stare out of the window. I slightly smile to myself as I looked up to the sky, it was if a guardian angel was watching me. I thought about my life, it wasn't so bad, I had friends, Ryou... for the moment, Kiichigo, my parents may be gone but I still have them with me and I'm not a Mew Mew. That's when it hit me.

"Ryou... if I have the genetic code for being a Mew Mew... then won't Ki-"

I stopped as something died in his lake blue eyes. But a moment later I found myself taken by the hand and lead down to the basement...

* * *

A/N

I write when I'm sad, as if to escape. I recently broke up with my much loved boyfriend (damn him!) But oh well! I have more free time and I just felt like doing it. It's extremely short- I know, but I couldn't think of anything to put in between.


	5. We Grow Up Too Fast

**We Grow Up Too Fast...**

_**A/N**__  
Why HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOO Long time no read, ja ja. I have good news! I was bored so I decided to write. Also, I got back with my boyfriend woohoo! Don't ask... it's just confusing! But romance is definatly back on the road and I have good idea in store. Enjoyeth. OH Also, Kiichigo means blackberry, but Ichigo doesn't know that I've... improvised :Shifty eyes, shuffles on the spot: she thinks it means raspberry but it doooesssn''t..._

My hand shook in the bitterness of the words that were about to leave my mind and mouth, the scared look on Ichigo's face reminded me of a startled deer, waiting for it's impending death as a car raced towards it, the breaks not being quick enough. The news I was about to deliver wouldn't bring Ichigo any joy, but perhaps some answers. Especially as this child was created by nothing other than herself... or so it seemed.  
"Ichigo... I don't really know how to tell you this... don't take this to heart but-"  
"Take this to heart? How can I not? She is my daughter, I can't have her running around fighting aliens and what not just because she possesses the gene!"  
"ICHIGO!"  
"What?!"  
I sighed, it was stiff and husky, my voice croaked as I tried to explain to the gorgeous girl her daughter was nothing but a monster.  
"Ki isn't human, Ichigo."  
"...AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" I blinked at her, why would this be a laughing matter? Perhaps denial "...Oh god you are such a jerk!" She teasingly pushed me, not realising what I said was serious "Look at her, she's nothing but!"  
"She's a lab experiment."  
"Ryou, comon, this is a little kid we're talking about here. Questioning her existance is-"  
"Ichigo! You don't understand! This is why she has no father. The genes required from a male were obviously injected into you somehow and that created her."  
"But... what? I didn't visit a doctors or anything..." She seemed to grasp the idea was very real now. "This makes no sense..." she sat down onto the desk chair and tears pricked her eyes, her face was about to screw up in an attempt to cry but she refused and swallowed hard, looking at me, with the saddest expression beyond puppy dog eyes.  
"What's going to happen...?" 

**A MONTH LATER**

_It had been only a month and Ki had grown to the respectable age- of twelve years old. But she was only two. The reason? Well, __that requires a trip to our old friend- Roho._

Ichigo's feet sped onto the floor, pounding. The blood raced and she blinked her eyes, within a moment she was a fast iromote cat. Being older, she could turn into a proper one instead of a housecat. The monster was getting away, leaping through bushes she pounced into the air and rolled, re-transforming into her mew self and kept running.  
"MEW STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she screamed throwing her heart-shaped bell towards it's way, and hitting a tree square on. "DRAT! Nyah..."  
Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and her wrists and ankles bound by rope, the hand let go and she crashed onto the floor. Moaning, she looked about and her eyes widened as a dark creature stood before her. His eyes were beady red, he looked familiar to a bird. On his back were wings, lost of feathers and dripping goo of which she couldn't describe, but the scientific fact may have very well been it was her death's calling.  
"Hello..."  
"HMHMMHHHMMH!"  
"Where's my daughter?" Roho's eyes shone left to right in excitement.  
"HMMMM?" Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"Oh you don't know? Well... that can all very well been explained... 

I opened my eyes to find myself locked within a cage of steel, my vision was blurred but the bare coldness of the floor was unmistakable.  
"Hello Honey, you're awake..." Roho looked at Ichigo in what she thought to be very pedofile but ignored it- he was a monster afterall, they looked gormless no matter what. "I thought you would remeber our anniversary."  
_'What the hell is hell is he on about...' _I thought to myself as I couldn't speak- I wasn't sure I wanted to...  
"Curious to know? Well my princess, you see I've always wanted a daughter. Creatures like me cannot reproduce humans though. And with such desire to have power we need a form in every world." He tilted his head to the side and grinned "Still confused?" I nodded whilst glaring at him. "Well... let us put it this way. I chose you, the one the humans regularly talk about, you are their hero and have a formidable power... I decided to inject the genes of my kind into your womb and create a child, that will grow beyond your human age capcity and become a weapon... of destruction."

'_What?...'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. It's Called Being a Teenager

**It's Called Being a Teenager...**

The sudden disappearance of Ichigo for the past two months had all the Mew Mew's very worried, also Keiichiro and Ryou.They spent most of the day looking for Ichigo, it became a daily routine. However, Ryou was stuck in the Cafe attending to some matters that were some what more perculiar...  
"Dad. WHY do I have to go to school?" Kiichigo folded her thin arms, raising an eyebrow and giving what she claimed to be her father a stern, unamused look. Ryou sighed, he'd grown used to this name calling by now, and he'd always wanted a daughter, just not one that grew up so fast.  
"Look, Kii, I've told you time and time again, if you don't go to school it will look weird."  
"Well your FACE looks weird."  
"KIICHIGO!" Ryou roared, where she got these insults from he didn't know, he was going to find out, "Whatever posses you to say such things?!"  
"It's called watching English TV, Dad. Maybe you should try it sometime, instead of sitting down in the basement being a nerd. Seriously, you graduated how long ago?"  
"I am down there to help your mother!"  
"Well she's not here, is she? Face it, the depression got to her and she ran off with some Japanese guy, most likely Aoyama."  
Ryou's eye twitched at the name and he grinded his teeth, the amount of information this child knew was beginning to irritate him. It had only been a months and already it seemed like she'd been here from the start. She knew how to fight, how to serve and also how to be an annoying brat who never shuts up and moans half of the time about school and her hair.  
"Go do your homework."  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  
"Ooh, you're god now are you?"  
"Kiichigo..."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't make me take your pendant..." Kii's face immediatly drained of colour, a gormless expression appearing across her face, familiar to what Ichigo had done when she was Kii's supposed age.  
"Fine..." she mumbled and trudded upstairs. As soon as he heard the door slam, followed by screaming into a pillow and heavy metal music turned up at it's highest volume; he went back down to the basement.  
"Nanoda Ryou-san, Kiichigo is very moody."  
"You have no idea, Pudding..."

Kiichigo's Point of View

Dear Diary,  
My dad is such a ing baka! "Oooh you have to go to school because it will look weird!" Do we really care? The amount of strange things that happen in this world and bound to look more suspicious then a child not going to school. I'm not even a child, I'm 16 years old! People tell me I'm two but I mean, comon, last time I checked, two year olds can only say "gaga" and shake a rattle. I remember living for sixteen years, and for the most part, my mother wasn't there. Stupid Masaya... if I see him I'm going to use my blackberry bell on him. Ought to teach him a thing or two!  
Kii x

At School Author P.O.V

Kiichigo walked briskly along the clean white halls in her grey school uniform, she wore heavy kahol around her eyes and black lipstick. Her hair was dyed black and held up in two bunches, straightened and very messy but giving her a sexy look. Recieving whistles down the hallway she smirked to herself and pushed open the classroom door, every girl stopped chatting to each other and stared at her.  
"Yes, the door not only shuts, it OPENS!" she said with a sarcastic tone of wonder. Rolling her eyes she walked towards a desk at the back in the corner next to the window and shoved off someone's pink cat bag, sliding her black embroidy laced one onto it.  
"HEY!"  
"Is what horses eat, well done, you'll pass your exams." The girl frowned and picked up her bag, running to a different seat as Kiichigo sat down in hers, crossing her legs and leaning on her elbow. The teacher walked in with her coffee steaming hot, a clipboard in one arm, her round classes making her thin face appear smaller and her short brown hair slowly turning white shone in the dim classroom light.  
"Take your seats..." she mumbled as she placed the clipboard on her desk, her coffee on the matt and wrote on the blackboard: 'English Exam: Start: 10:15 Finish: 11:15' "Now... mobiles off and prepare yourselves for the next half an hour... sorry I'm late."  
Kiichigo smirked slightly, took out her i-pod and started listening to it.  
"Erm... young lady at the back?"  
Kiichigo prodded the girl infront of her. "She means you, retard."  
"No I think she means you."  
"You can't think."  
"Miss, with the black hair!"  
"Are you being racist here?"  
"What?"  
"ARE YOU BEING RACIST?"  
"Not at all..." the teacher blinked and got confused "nevermind... just revise..."  
"I know english off by heart thankyou."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
"Perhaps you would like to demonstrate an oral for us then..." Kiichigo laughed to herself, she didn't need to go to school at all...  
"Certainly."  
"Read the first page of this book in perfect english." The teacher handed her a copy of some old book, she couldn't care what it was, opening it she opened her mouth and the formation of words was sound.  
"Erm that was... very good... A+... you may be dismissed."  
"Thankyou." She picked up her bag, placed her headphones back in her ears and opened the door. Winking at several boys in the class, she wandered off down the hall. Once out of sight she took out a black pendant with a skull on it that was attatched to a necklace she was wearing, and put it in her bag.  
"Hai..." a small man, from England or America gazed up at Kiichigo attempting to speak Japanese. He asked her in english if she knew the way to the classroom she just came from.  
"Sorry, I don't speak a word of English..." she patted the man on the shoulder and walked off.

A/N Ok... I was going to make this chapter longer but I kinda got bored and decided to leave it at that, just to give you the idea of what things are like without Ichigo around. Plleaasseee don't think Kiichigo is a mary-sue, she only appears really good at everything etc. Because she's evil. All will be revealed and you won't think so if you do in chapters to come! Bear with me here!  
x


	7. Torture, attitude and a reunion

**  
Chapter 7**

Torture, attitude and a reunion

**A/N**:_ Nyeeeeeeeer my god has it really been almost half a YEAR since I last posted? Well I am deeeeeeply sorry and I really can't be bothered to go into excuses other than loads of people I know died and I broke up with the boyfriend AGAIN in early June the twat …boys are just a pain in the arse too be honest but yer I was reading some guys fanfiction 'cos I was bored and read this one and thought good golly gosh how short and undetailed these chapters are! I can't even remember the story line!!!!!! I'll wing it, I always do! I have no idea how long it will be as I write on word and well, yeah… it seems pretty long to me I wrote for quite a while yes I wrote this after the story… just enjoy and  
reviiiiewwwww :glares:_

  
________________________________________________________________________

A shadow appeared on the wall opposite of the bounded Ichigo, it towered over her and bent onto the ceiling, the shape of it appeared something similar to a death god with wings sprouting from the small of its back, a green substance dripping slowly towards the ground from them. Ichigo eyed the space around her, she was in a small iron cage rather rusted, she heard a faint patter above her and assumed there was a leakage, probably what caused the rusting. The walls were red brick and had fungi slowly growing and moss from the cracks where the cement had disappeared. There were several crates and sealed boxes, and a small table to the left hand side. The table had a lot of chemistry equipment, with coloured bubbling liquids distilling unattended.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shadow change, it was smaller, meaning whatever was there, most likely her kidnapper, had moved away. Ichigo looked at herself, she was no longer in her mew form and had no socks and shoes on, instead she had a chain cuffed to her ankle with a very heavy metal ball at the end; perfect. The room was frostbitten cold and her toes were paper white with a tint of yellow from her skin colour, her fingers were red and numb and her head felt as if it would explode. Ichigo began blowing on her fingers slowly then stopped, the warm air burnt her fingers as it would coming inside after a winter's day outside. She'd cry but she was so dehydrated, she felt as if she were a drained corpse, she might as well have been.

The shadow on the wall grew large again and larger still, unable to move due to the freezing cold and pain she was in, she glanced up to the visitor awaiting his words, but there were none. The death god-like figure flapped his way over to the chemist's table and titled his head, eyeing the on-goings of the liquids separating. Grinning to himself, he went and crouched infront of the cage, his teeth were a stained yellow and had the same shape all around like false teeth. They were cracked at the ends and his breath gave the same smell as moulded bread. Ichigo held her breath as to not breathe in this disgusting smell, but had to every two minutes or so.

"My dear, you look ghastly." Roho was wheezing, he coughed into the crack of his elbow then turned his face towards the frostbitten iromote cat. "Fear not, you won't remember much of your torture. You see those chemicals boiling away? They're something your kind haven't quite found yet, hidden at the deepest depths of the earth under the sea. Alone, there is one chemical that is by far the most dangerous and one drop could suffice as a small atomic bomb if it were allowed to come in contact with water. You probably don't know much about chemistry do you?"

Ichigo shook her head, she'd never really paid attention in school. Roho stood up and walked over the frosted floor to the table once again, he tapped a tube with his fingers and smirked. "You see this? All the sea water and chemicals are mixed into it, the salt prevents it from exploding. I'm removing all of that through this distillation process and creating the chemical on it's own. I think I'll name it after you… only perhaps a little alteration is in need." Roho seemed satisfied and the process seemed finished. He took the green liquid in the beaker and held it up to the light. "Ichigo, meet the new chemical Ogihci. This, will ensure if our daughter Blackberry does not destroy the world, it will. One less planet to fued about amongst my kind."

Roho cackled maniaclly, Ichigo remained confused… Kiichigo's name meant Raspberry, didn't it?...  
"Ki…"  
"Yes my dear, you were greatly fooled by your own ignorance. Your little two year old is now sixteen and will stay that way not for long, but by the time she is twenty-one she'll want a party, and her present will be destruction!"  
"Ki…" Ichigo muttered and fell asleep from exhaustion. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Kiichigo get down from there" Ryou stood in front of his dazzling pink café and glared up at the roof, a tall slim figure was delicately balancing ontop. She had black hair down to her chest, roughly straightened. Her eyes were circled with black kohl and her lips shimmered with plain lipgloss, she wore skinny jeans and converses and a band T-shirt 'Maximum the Hormone' "KIICHIGO!"

Ki sighed and pounced off the roof turning into a panther then did a roly-poly into her human form.  
"Chill, Dad, not like I'm going to fall and break my neck."  
"Oh, and how do you know that?"  
"Because I just jumped off it and didn't."  
Ryou face palmed and pointed inside, damn Ichigo for leaving him with this kid! Where was she anways…

"Ki-san, na no da, want to see my new trick?!"  
"Not particularly, Pudding."  
"Oh…"  
"Kiichigo, will you get me some tea?"  
"The only tea I will get you is boiled mop water, Mint."  
"Ki-chan, do you need help with your studies?"  
"I'm ahead of you, Lettuce, if anybody needs help it is you."  
"KIICHIGO!"  
"GO AWAY!"

Chaos roamed at the café now, little people showed up and when the did Kiichigo often scared them away.

"I've had enough of you!"  
"WELL THEN LEAVE MY LIKE MY MOTHER!"  
"Your mother would never leave you like this, something has to have happened to her!"  
"Why do you defend her? What has she ever done for you?"  
"She's saved the world countless times!"  
"No! What has she ever done for _you _not the world, _you_!"  
"…she's been a good friend."  
"Well lar-de-dar."  
"I won't tolerate you speaking about your mother like that."  
"Being God again are we? IT'S PAST HALLOWEEN!"  
"You're grounded, no allowance for a month."  
"Try and STOP me." Kiichigo went towards the door before it opened. "Excuse me, MOVE!" she screamed, a person, smaller than her stood between the door frame. Her toes were paper white with a tint of yellow, her lips were ashen and her clothes were encrusted with ice. "What the hell…?"  
"Hello?" Ryou walked up to the person and she peered up, he could recognize those brown eyes anywhere. "Ichigo…"  
"…WHAT?" Ki screamed, she stared at her mother, paralysed, then breathed. She began to smirk "So you come crawling back do you?"  
"Ki… go to your room."  
"You have no authority over me."  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Ryou's eyes flared, his expression unlike any of his others, when he was mad he was scary but Ryou was distressed, confused, angry and relieved all at the same time and certainly fed up off the little offspring. Kiichigo, for the first time in her life, was petrified. She ran up to her room and locked the door.

Ichigo stood infront of everyone, her head hanging dejectedly.  
"I'm cold…"


	8. The Reason

Chapter Eight

The Reason

_Prologue_

Death is inevitable. Life is merely waiting for that to come upon you. Most of us think to ourselves at least one in our lifetime 'I wish I were dead', something along those lines, something that requires us to be no longer existence, and the mere thought of going to anywhere after death is just like living forever.

Sleep is similar to this. We don't know if there's a heaven or a hell, a higher plain of existence, most likely there's not. When we're asleep we're unaware, many say we dream and sometimes can't remember but that part of sleep remains to be our death in our life.

The depressed ones amongst us look forward to sleep and dread the morning, sleep is our relief. There are no people in sleep, no worries no dread unless insomnia overtakes us.  
Sleep our is safe place, for a few hours that seem like minutes we are at peace and that is what keeps us alive.

Ryou Shirogane had not had such sleep for over two years.  
So far this story has been about Ichigo Momomiya, now it's about the man who suffered because of her.

________________________________________________________________________

_Brown eyes of deep mystery gazed into serene blue ones of mixed emotions. A man stood beside, his eyes grey and full of wisdom. Words of holiness sprouted from his lungs into air and rang in the ears of many, a young girl stood before the three pairs of eyes and gazed up at them._

"Do you, Ryou Shirogane, take thee Ichigo Momomiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love through sickness and health 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"_Do you, Ichigo Momomiya, take thee Ryou Shirogane to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love through sickness and health 'til death do you part?"_

_  
Sometimes it is impossible to find words to express a situation, but most of the time silence does that for you and speaks more than any words ever could.  
The brown eyes widened, and she peered downwards. Blood surrounded her feet, a tangle of ebon locks sprawled out around it. _

_The eyes darted to the left, a body emerged. A dark ally way appeared and sirens emerged. The brown eyes bent over and turned the body, the face revealed her mother._

"NO!" a man of eighteen years sat up in his bed and hyperventilated, his eyes widened at the darkness around him. "No…"_  
_  


_Knock-knock_

"Come in…"

"Morning, father."

"Kiichigo…"

How many times more did I have to go through this day, how many times more did I have to see that face and be constantly reminded of the woman who stole, broke and still owns my heart.

"Where is mother?"

"I've not left the room since last night, she could have wandered off ask Keiichiro."

"Mhm… oh, dad?"

"What?"

"Put a shirt on…"

Just like her mother…

_**The Kitchen**_

"Ichigo-san, it is good to see you again! When I say you I mean the Ichigo-san we all know and love, you looked a moment away from death when you came back."

The young iromote cat smiled to herself. She had indeed felt deaths hand creep upon the small of her back one too many times, never had it sneaked upon her shoulder and pull her slightly, as if impatient. She wore tracksuit bottoms and heavy woolen socks, a large black hoodie clearly too big for her that she could wrap over her hands and had her long red hair that seemed to have faded to a reddish brown in a low pony-tail. She sipped some coffee and pulled a face at the fact it was so hot.

"Keiichiro!"

"You blow on it first!"

"Because that does so much good…"

"There you are, mother."

Ichigo froze, gazing at her once little toddler stood an eighteen year old woman, similar to her only far more energetic.

"Kii?"

"Hi."

"No, that can't be you."

"Believe it or not, Ichigo-san, young Kiichigo has grown a formidable rate. It appears the cells in her body have rapid growth acceleration."

"So why when I came to the café did they only start to go rapid…?"

"Because of my mew genes, mother. The energy field around the café set it off."

"There's an energy field?"

"I won't go into physics first thing I the morning."

"Her mind is just like an eighteen year old as well."

"EIGHTEEN?! She's older than her own god damned mother!"

"Although I feel like I've lived for eighteen years apparently it's been five months."

"I… need to lie down." The younger mother stood up and took her coffee with her, rubbing her head and trodded up the stairs.

"So! What's for breakfast?"

_**Ryou's Room**_

That letter. It haunts my drawer next to my bed. The one that destroyed everything. She, she is a wicked sin sent from the devil to seduce and destroy me, surely? But how can something so innocent be so evil… no, it is not her fault, she is merely a pawn in this chess game of life, and I was foolish enough to sacrifice myself so that someone else could take it.

_Knock-knock_

So soon? Yes, the procrastination of dealing with the matter is now over but the endurance of it isn't exactly pleasant. "Come in." Yes, it is here, the red-headed heart breaker, mother of a devil child doomed to destroy us all and claims I am her father, ridiculous… but somehow it feels as if she has been all along.  
She breathes. So softly… the silence and breathing speak so much.  
How long has passed now? Minutes, hours…? Only seconds according to my watch. There are no words to start this conversation.

"You left me." If there are no words to start this conversation, there are others to start another one.

"I did."

"You broke my heart."

"I did."

"You no longer cared for me."

"I didn't."

"It appeared that way."

"What I feel for you can never be described. You are in my head every waking moment, every possible outcome of every possible thing that could happen between us plays in my head day and night, you are in my dreams, everything reminds me of you, seeing you sit and speak makes me tingle wishing to be there in your arms so that people might acknowledge I'm with _you_, Ryou Shirogane. The man, I'm in love with."

I walked towards her, and held her in my arms. Sometimes, actions and silence speak more than anything else ever could, but sometimes words can merge together so perfectly its almost musical to hear.

"I will never let you go." I whispered. Although this embrace could not last forever although it seemed as if it would, she knew that my heart was hers forever whether I wanted it to be or not.

"I never let you go, you just slipped away." Tears sprung and then ran down her cheeks, a silent cry into my chest. The world appears to be ending with no solution as to how to fix it, how I wish I could escape it just for one, brief moment, and see what's worth fighting for.

_Of course, Ryou Shirogane, would only come to realize the reason to living was straight in front of him._


	9. The End or is it?

A/N Gooooood morning campers! Or afternoon/evening, etc blah. LONG TIME NO ...WRITE! Having looked back on my ...poor depressed self the latest review has made me decide to finish this fricking story once and for all. It made no sense, I can hardly see where the plot is going but I remember now... as for the lack of writing it well. Did you really want to read something so poorly written? I'm going to have to wing it, as usual, but here we go... oh and I haven't watched TMM or anything for like two years so, I'll probably get stuff wrong but yeah... no Japanese words in it either. Btw, Ki is MEANT to be annoying. I don't know if they have coke either – but my inspiration doesn't come from afar. Forgive me if it doesn't all make sense I recently found out I have... language problems in my head. They have no name for it but yeah...  
Do you seriously think I own this? Well, I own the IMAGINATIVE STORY but not the characters blah. Shouldn't you know this by now? SHOULDN'T THE START OF THE GOD DAMN STORY BE ENOUGH?!

**Chapter 9: The End... or is it?**

Ichigo sat in Ryou's room on his bed as the rain outside pattered onto the window; she drummed along with the beat on her empty coke can, staring into space. Suddenly remembering something she breathed in deeply and looked around, waking up again and smiled at Ryou who was sitting at his desk reading something she'd never be able to understand. Stretching and yawning quietly she decided he'd studied long enough and put her empty coke can on the bed-side table and shoved the book out of his hands, placing herself in his lap.

"Hello..." Ryou said in slight shock of this arrival.

"Hi." Ichigo replied confidently, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt of Ryou's and in casual jeans and a pair of white socks.

"Something you want?" He grinned.

"Nothing I already have, but what's the point in having a toy when you don't play with it?"

"I'm a toy now am I?"

"In some aspects."

"Fantastic." He said in a way as if he almost enjoyed it. Ichigo leaned in to kiss him and he replied back just as eager – until a certain annoying person burst through the door.

"Oh ew! Get a room"

"We had one." Ichigo frowned at her daughter.

"Well... you could have locked the door."

"We do on different occasions."

"OH MOTHER! IMAGES!" Kiichigo wrinkled her brow in disgust.

"You asked."

"Did not!"

"Did not." Ichigo mocked in a whiney voice.

"I swear, you're more immature than she is." Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm _meant_ to be older but someone's growth spurts are somewhat too common."

"Grr..." Ki growled.

"What did you want anyway, Ki?" Ryou asked, being the serious one. Ichigo knew this was merely a mask now...

"Just thought I'd be nice and tell you our food is ready... god." She stormed off leaving the door open.

"She's so moody... still." Ryou grumbled.

"She's... not going to get any better." Ichigo gulped and bit her lip. She'd held back information for too long before, she couldn't do the same again. "I need to tell you something." She spoke quickly, not looking Ryou in the eyes.

"Baka strawberry, what have you done now...?" he looked at her with concern.

"Created the monster that will destroy this world."

After telling Ryou about what happened to her before she came into the cafe half frostbitten, his face resembled what she imagined she looked like back then. She told him of Roho and how he was the real father of Kiichigo, in a sickening sense, as he had injected her with his kinds genes, meaning there must be more of those strange creatures out there. She couldn't remember what he even looked like – that being one of their stealthy aspects of race. All she did remember was that either he daughter was going to destroy the world or some microscopic chemical was going to.

"MOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!! FAAAATHEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE PUDDING EATS YOUR FOOD ALSO!"

"Since when did she become the boss...?" Ichigo joked, but her laugh faded when she saw Ryou's face was still the same. She clasped it in both her hands. "We will discuss this later, we have to act like everything is fine, she can't know this."

"Perhaps it would be better if she did..."

"Or she could go demented and kill us all quicker than she's meant to!" Ichigo snapped and slid off Ryou's lap and shuffled downstairs, she was like him when she first heard this news but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

Ichigo stared at her daughter from across the table slowly eating her mash potato, whilst Ki scoffed it down in one go like a monster. Ryou was still staring into space with a frown etched across his forehead, but only Ichigo seemed to really notice this. After dinner she decided to leave Ryou to his thoughts, everybody needs time alone, so she went for a walk. It was summer now, but alas she did not feel the usual happiness she remembered. Japan was beautiful but it didn't reflect what Ichigo felt on the inside and that was a great need for returning to her childhood and make up for the years she lost; an idea struck her.

'MEW MEWS we're going to the beach!'

'Ichigo-san na-no-da! I was hoping you'd brighten up and take us somewhere!' Pudding bounced up to Ichigo and remained doing so with excitement.

'Mother?! Are you actually allowing FUN to happen?'

'As long as you wear sun cream.'

'I thought not.' Ki skipped away though, eager to pack a bag. 'I SHALL TELL FATHER!' she yelled down the stairs.

Ichigo smiled slightly, perhaps there was a way to stop Ki from turning evil, if she did things with her rather than keeping her cooped up in fear of Roho finding her. She had the mews with her after all, what could possibly go wrong?

A/N And, I am terribly sorry, but this I will leave as a cliffhanger because I can't write it anymore, the magic has gone! I will be helping Gabbi with her stories and continuing Mind Control, feel free to write stories going on from here, please link me them and obviously the disclaimer because I am such a legend... oh the ego I have. Blame KKKO for her compliments. Sorry! It was fun being on Fanfiction but... life goes on. 3

P.S I would be honoured if KKKO did it, obviously you don't have to, but still ^^


End file.
